The New Betty
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: Who will replace Betty when she leaves with Henry?
1. Chapter 1

Daniel sat and watched as Betty rubbed her swollen pregnant belly and showed his new secretary the ropes. She was leaving. At six months pregnant she was finally moving out of the state with Henry. They had been married a year ago and she had put off the move for as long as she could. Daniel was hoping it would take a lot longer. Not only was he loosing his best friend to that geeky Accountant, he was loosing his unborn godson. Betty had asked him as soon as she found out she was pregnant and he had jumped for joy, He missed DJ a lot, so the thought of having Betty's baby around had thrilled him. Until she told him she was moving away with Henry.

Daniel was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard a knock on his door, "Come in!"

"Daniel, This Is Siobhan Johnson, your new assistant." Betty said and nudged the young woman towards him. "Don't worry he might look scary but he doesn't bite."

"thanks Betty" Daniel said and stuck his tongue out at her "Its nice to meet you"

"you too sir" Siobhan said and stiffly shook his hand "I was really surprised that I'd gotten this job, I never even had the interview."

"well Betty saw your application and insisted that you were the best for the job" he said and stuck his hands in his pockets. "and I always trust her judgment"

"Aww Daniel that's sweet" Betty said and hugged his arm and rested her head on it. "Now, You mister have a meeting with Dolce and Cabaña(?) in ten minutes!"

Daniel nodded his head and grabbed his coat off the back oh his chair. "Don't think were not going to talk before you leave"

"Yes, yes. I know, your going to try and talk me out of leaving again" Betty replied with an exaggerated sigh.

"see you later" he said and walked out the door knowing full well, betty would get her way and there would be no talk.

Seven hours later Siobhan sat at her desk playing a game of solitaire while she waited for Daniel to tell her it was time to go home. After their introductions and Betty taking off after lunch, she had answered calls scheduled appointments and shooed away suspicious looking models. It had been a long day and all she wanted to do was get home and take a long bubble bath before she got up and started it all again tomorrow.

Looking at the clock she sighed and stood, if he wasn't coming out she was going in. Standing she walked over to his door and lightly tapped on the door frame, "Sir. Its after seven"

His seat turned around and Siobhan wanted to hug him, because he looked like his world was crumbling. Betty had explained that Daniel would seem a bit off for the first few weeks after she left. The two had been attached at the hips for the last five years. They had been through a lot together and her leaving was like he was loosing her forever.

"oh, I'm sorry Siobhan I was lost in thought, you can go if your ready." Sighing Siobhan walked into the room and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"ok, Betty told me you'd be a bit off, spill it" crossing her legs she leaned back and waited for him to respond.

"I'm fine" he said and then rubbed his hands over his face. "so she said I might be a bit off?"

"Yes she did" Siobhan chuckled "she told me you would be at a complete loss with out her"

"ha!" Daniel said and she could hear his choke back a sob, "I bet she did."

"Its alright if your upset about her moving, she's your best friend, it happens" Standing Siobhan smoothed down the front of her shirt and smiled at him "Now, I have to go. I've got to pick up something at the store and make sure my kids didn't destroy the house"

"Oh?" he said and she knew she'd said the wrong thing, betty knew she's had kids but she didn't want Mr. Meade to know. She didn't want him to think that she couldn't do her job. "you have kids?"

"yes… I have seven" looking down at the floor she blushed as she heard his suck in a breath.

"wow, got started early didn't you. You cant be more then twenty five" looking back up she saw that he was smiling at her and she blushed again.

"well… it's a long story" taking a step back she smiled "I really should be going, like I said I have to stop at the store."

"okay… have a goodnight" nodding her head she walked back out to her desk and grabbed her things, hoping this didn't change his view on how she worked.

An hour later she stepped into her house and sighed. She was right, it looked as if a tornado had come through here. Boxes were still stacked up around the living room and clothes and toys were all over the place. "Abigail!"

"Mom, your home, thank God!" turning she saw her oldest daughter coming out of the kitchen holding her youngest, Four year old Alex looked like he'd been attacked with silly string. "They boys thought it would be fun to go through every box in the house and then when they found the silly string they had a war! Carina and I have been trying to reign them in, but they came at us and then Alex got some in his eye!"

"take him upstairs and get him in the bath." Turning she shouted up the stairs "Austin, Tyson, Anna, Amie! You get down here right now and help clean this mess up."

"Mom, I've got the kitchen done" turning back to the living room she saw her daughter Carina come out, holding a large load of clothes. "I'm trying to finish up the laundry. Anna and Amie's rooms are clean but every time I get the boys' rooms cleaned up they thrash it again"

Siobhan smiled at her daughter and kissed her head "I'll deal with it"

"Mom!" turning once again she held her arms out as her other four children came stumbling down the stairs ready for hugs. "we had so much fun with Abby and Rina today!" Austin exclaimed

"Oh I bet you did. Now you four get in the living room and clean it up. Then I want you boys to get up stairs and clean your rooms!"

"But mom!" Tyson started and then pouted when she pointed her finger in the direction of the living room.

So much for the bubble bath.

After getting the kids to school and picking up Mr. Meade's dry cleaning and grabbing his breakfast, Siobhan stood in the elevator tapping her forty dollar Avon boots and hoping that Daniel was running as late as she was. when the elevator doors opened she was greeted with sight of Daniel and betty talking to the receptionist. "Oh there you are Siobhan"

"I am so sorry I'm late, but there was a big line at the dry cleaners and the bakery was closed so I had to get your bagel from somewhere else!" she stammered and handed him his bagel.

"no problem, I just got here," she watched as Daniel turned to Betty and she saw how his face lit up as he talked to her. "betty was trying to sneak out of my office, she thought leaving a goodbye note on my desk was going to be enough"

"well… it looked good in my head!" Betty said and Daniel laughed.

"that's my line!" he said and hugged her close. "I'm going to miss you Betty Suarez "

"Aww look at Beauty and the Geek love!" suddenly remembering the receptionist, Siobhan looked over to see the thin blonde come around the desk and hug both Daniel and Betty. "Were all going to miss you Betty, and you had better not tell anyone I said that" and as soon as she was there she was back behind the desk.

"I'm going to miss you guys too" Betty hugged Daniel again. "now, I need to go, Henry is holding a cab for me"

"have a good trip Betty" Siobhan said and hugged the heavily pregnant woman. She stood next to Daniel as they watched the elevator doors close. She heard him sigh before he left her side, shaking her head she turned and jumped, the receptionist was standing right in front of her staring. "can I help you?"

"I'm Amanda. And you are?"

"Mr. Meade's assistant." taking a step forward she stopped again when Amanda took one too.

"your almost pretty. Though those Avon shoes have got to go! Don't you know you work at a fashion magazine.?"

"Well at least my Avon shoes where cheaper then the last season Prada knock offs your wearing Darlin" Smiling that she had stunned the rude woman she skipped to her desk and hung the dry cleaning on the coat rack. Turning on her computer she leaned over and also turned on her radio smiling when she heard Garth Brooks come on. Flipping open her day planer she got started on the day, nodding her head to Garths 'Aint going down till the sun come up'

Daniel stood and looked out of his office window over the city. Betty was boarding a plane flying away to Timbuktu right now, and he couldn't stop her. She was finally happy, he knew there was no way she was ever coming back. Turning he looked at his watch and sighed, he had a meeting to be at. Putting on his jacket he stopped short when he came out of his office to see his assistant bobbing her head to a country song and typing away on her computer, crossing his arms he let his eye travel over her. She wasn't thin but she wasn't really fat. She had short brown hair and wore no make up, While her clothes weren't as loud as betty's when she had started they still loudly stood out that she was not one of the fashonistas that walked around here.

"your going to be late for your meeting with Armani" a voice startled him out of his thought and he blushed, he had been caught staring at her.

"sorry, I just got lost in thought again" tugging the sleeves of his jacket down he smiled over at her again

"I should be done in about an hour."

"okay, I'll give you your messages when you get back and your monthly expense report should be done by then too"

Daniel nodded and walked towards the conference room, she was efficient for sure, but she still wasn't Betty.

Siobhan was in Daniels office putting his report on the desk twenty minutes later when he came storming in and tossed his Jacket on his couch. She stood for a moment clutching her files as she watched him pace the room. "Sir is everything okay?"

"Armani didn't like the presentation, said it wasn't right!" she watched as he stopped and sat down on the couch putting his head in his hands "he said he's going to back out if we don't come up with something by tomorrow morning."

"well what did he say was wrong with the presentation, I went over it this morning and its seems okay to me." She said leaning against his desk.

"Just okay? Well what did you think was wrong with it?" Daniel asked, and she suddenly felt nervous, she wasn't the person who got asked questions about high profile fashion. She was the one people asked about computer problems and where to file something, or how to change a diaper.

"um…. Well… I do remember reading that Armani just had a baby right?"

"yeah so what does that have to do with it" he asked looking confused.

"think about it, this is the first meeting you've had with him since the baby?" Daniel nodded "then his perspective has changed slightly, while he might have liked the shots of skinny models and beautiful men before me might like a more personal presentation now, something with a family feel to it."

"really?"

"well think about it, He designs clothes for all occasions, Maybe if you ….. Wait I have an idea" Siobhan said and rushed out to her desk with Daniel behind her

"what?"

"give me an hour, I'll be back" Siobhan said and grabbed her purse and keys, looking up she saw the uncertainty in his eyes "don't worry, we will figure this out. I'll be back!"

With that she raced out of the offices and to the parking garage, leaving a very confused Daniel in her wake.

An hour later Siobhan stood crammed into the elevator with her children in tow. While her oldest girls where nearly jumping with excitement of being in the building of MODE, the younger ones were fidgeting and looking tired. "now remember what I said no touching anything and no asking Mr. Meade a bunch of questions."

"yes Mom" they all said and when the doors opened she grimaced Amanda was sitting at her desk filing her nails and when she saw them her jaw dropped and she stood.

"wow, Avon, when did you have start having kids when you were five?"

"Amanda, Darlin, at least I can say I got more then you and your fifteen dollar botox will ever get!" Siobhan said smirking as she walked by. It felt good to put someone in their place, well Amanda at least.

Walking over to her desk, she looked down at her kids and started straightening clothes and hair, " now, were going to go talk to Mr. Meade, best behavior!"

Picking up Alex she opened his office door and then held it open so all of her kids could come in.

"sir, I know this look weird"

"um… Siobhan why are your kids here?" Daniel asked and then stood.

She put her hand up and set Alex down. "now hear me out…Armani just had a baby, his thoughts are on family oriented things right now, so that's what you'll give him."

Pausing she watched as he crossed his arms and then nodded for her to continue. Taking a breath she walked over to his desk and picked up the photos for the first presentation "We can still use this, and I'm pretty sure I can get him to buy at least two more pages in the magazine."

Daniel sat back down "you have my attention."

An hour later found them all down in a staging room for pictures, the kids were all dressed up in Armani clothing and posing for pictures. Daniel was standing next to Siobhan as they watched the kids laugh at each other, the boys were playing with their ties, while the older girls where helping the younger ones with their hair. "this is an amazing idea Siobhan"

"thank you sir" she answered blushing.

"He's going to love this, he has too. I mean 'Life Time of Armani' Is a purely wonderful idea"

"just think, we can get a few models to play the first shot of the couple meeting , and then they can shoot a wedding in Armani clothing, then the shot with some kids, then a shot of the parents waving the kids goodbye as they leave for college, all the while wearing Armani." Smiling at him, she felt very sure that this was going to win Armani back.

"the shots we do today with your kids I want to present and if he would like to use them for the actually shoots he can… if that okay with you?"

"oh.. Well I guess that would be okay. I mean I'm sure my kids would love it." she shrugged her shoulders and looked back over to see Alex and Anna start to fidget. "I think we got enough shots, how about I take them home."

Daniel nodded and called for the photographer, as he talked to him, Siobhan walked over to Anna and picked her up, she was rubbing her eyes and complaining that her dress was itchy. "mommy can we go home now, I'm hungry and I want to sleep"

"sure baby girl, lets just get you guys out of these clothes." turning to Alex she started to pick him up as well but Daniel beat her too it. "you don't have to get him, I carry both of them all the time."

"Its alright" Daniel said and let the little boy rest his head on his shoulder. "I'll take the boys to get changed why don't you take the girls?"

"thank you" she smiled at him and lead the girls to the dressing rooms. After getting the kids all dressed and ready to go, Daniel instead on having the town car take her home, and when she suggested that he would be going out of his way he ignored her and called it any way.

When they got to her house, The girls invited him for supper and he readily agreed, She smiled knowing he was probably missing the loud happy dinners he had shared at the Suarez house. As they walked in she turned to him and put her hand on his chest. "just to warn you, its not clean, boxes are every where and toys seem to pop up in every place imaginable"

He just smirked and put his hand over hers, "we'll order dinner and I'll tell you about the time Betty found me moping in my apartment while I was supposed to be in the Bahamas getting over someone."

Shaking her head Siobhan moved her hand and moved into the house, for some reason her hand was cold now.

Three hours later after the kids were in bed, and the kitchen clean after their meal. Siobhan and Daniel sat at the table drinking coffee and laughing about his adventures with Betty. " I was so mean to her the first few weeks she was there, I didn't want her around because I know my father had only hired her to spite me."

"but you ended up with a best friend" Siobhan said and took a sip of her coffee. "My best friend and I were like that too, she showed up in my media room at church when I was fifteen, all sweet and she wore her heart on her sleeve. I told her to get out, but she wouldn't and soon we were inseparable."

"Are you still like that? Does she live around here?" Daniel asked and Siobhan just shook her head and set her cup down.

"no, she passed away shortly after I had Alex. Cancer"

"oh" looking over at him she saw his mood change, "My wife died of cancer almost two years ago. Betty tell you that?"

Shaking her head , Siobhan suddenly felt very stupid. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"no its okay" he said and smiled a little "you know you never did tell me how you have so many children at such a young age."

"well" Siobhan said and leaned back in her chair, "Anna and Amie, are my best friends kids. She left them to me when she died."

"oh… And the other girls? Your still to young to be their mother"

"well…" she said taking a drink of her coffee "that's a longer story"

"I've got time"

"My husband Emanuel was a cop. So I didn't really work, he wanted me to stay home and take care of the kids. I had no problem with that." running a hand through her hair she took a deep breath "Abigail, Carina, Austin, and Tyson lived next door with their parents, I got along great with their mother. She loved her kids a lot. But their father was another story. He called them a nuisance and would beat on them and their mother. ….One day the kids came barreling into the house saying I need to call the ambulance and my husband. Their dad had a gun and had shot their mother." she paused and looked at the expression on his face, it was a look of disgust and horror

"I called , and then went next door with my husbands hunting rifle. I was going to go scare him off, I could hear the sirens not far off, when I walked in the house I about threw up, their mother was laying on the floor covered in blood and their father was standing over her yelling that it was all her fault. I didn't hear the cops pull up, the next thing I know my Emanuel was pushing me out of the way and someone had been shot."

"oh Siobhan" Daniel said and reached across the table taking her hand.

"Emanuel was rushed to the hospital, but he died on arrival. There was nothing they could do." wiping a stray tear away she shook her head and let out a low laugh "I spent months thinking that if I had just staid in the house with the kids he would be alive and they would all have a father."

"Its not your fault, that bastard did what he did" Daniel said

"I know that now. And were all okay now. We spent a year there trying to pull ourselves together but it wasn't working so we packed up and came out here" smiling she squeezed his hand and let go to stand up.

"Why New York?" He asked and went into the kitchen with her to put his cup in the sick.

"well that's a funny story" Siobhan laughed "I pulled out a map and told the kids to pick a place"

"really?" he asked and laughed with her.

"yep, Abigail and Carina automatically shouted for New York while to boys asked if we could live in Disney Land"

"that would have been fun" He said and put his hands in his pockets. "well I think I should get going now, Its late and we have an early presentation."

"oh wow it is" Siobhan said looking at her watch, it was almost one in the morning. Looking out the kitchen window it was late September and snowing "um, I don't know if it would be a good idea to drive anywhere tonight."

"oh crap" Daniel said as he looked out the window "its early for now isn't it?"

"yeah, well I have a very comfy couch you can crash on." she said smiling shyly.

"alright" he said

After getting his some blankets and pillows she said good night and went up to her room, setting the alarm clock, she prayed that the kids would get up on time.

The next morning Daniel woke up to whispers and giggles as he lay on the couch. He had the blanket over his head and smirking he yawned loudly, then laughed when he heard the girls scatter. Sitting up he stretched and stopped short when he saw Siobhan coming down the stairs chasing a fast Alex, "young man you get over here right now!"

Standing quickly he snatched the young boy and tickled him "I think your mama wants you to get dressed."

"I don't want too" he squealed and tried to squirm when he saw his mother standing there with his cloths

"come on little man get dressed" Daniel said and handed him to Siobhan. "do you need help?"

"No, I'm sorry we woke you" she said and shoved a shirt over her sons head, then told him to get upstairs and brush his teeth "they are pretty much ready to go, I just have to get some food into them."

"what time is it?"

"half past six, I told them to keep quiet, I didn't want to wake you too early" she said blushing.

"Its alright, its actually sleeping in for me, I'm normally up at five getting paper work done." seeing Siobhan blush again and look down he suddenly realized he didn't have shirt on. "oh sorry…"

"I'm going to go get dressed, the bathroom is just off the kitchen." he chuckled and pulled his shirt over his head as she raced up the stairs at top speed. She sure can blush, he thought.

An hour later they were cleaning up breakfast, finding backpacks and homework when Siobhan's house phone rang, Seeing Siobhan doing dishes and the girls arguing over who was wearing who's top, he shrugged and answered it. "Johnson residence"

"Daniel?" sucking in a breath he cursed at the familiar voice

"oh so you don't talk to me for three whole days but you call Siobhan" looking over at Siobhan he shook his head as she put her hands on her hips and mouthed 'who is it'

"Daniel Meade I swear if your over there for what I think you are I'm coming all the way back there to kick your sorry butt" he smiled, at least he could still rile her up from several hundred miles away.

"betty" he started and then almost laughed when Siobhan laughed and said 'Busted' "Look we were working late and I came over here and had dinner but by the time I was getting ready to go home it was snowing and Siobhan offered to let me stay."

"that better be all mister!" betty screeched "now give the phone to Siobhan!"

"but I haven't talked to you in days and … and I miss you" he whined and pouted when Siobhan held out her hand for the phone. "fine"

He handed the phone to her and sat back down. He watched as Siobhan suddenly went three shades of red and turned away from him before whispering "BETTY!" into the phone. This was definitely an interesting morning.

After the early snow had cleared away, and everyone was back into their fall fashion clothing, things began to move fast. While Christmas was only a few months away they were starting to shoot spreads for it, and Armani, after seeing the new presentation , had bought six Christmas pages. Soon Halloween had come and gone, thanksgiving had been a huge fiasco that Daniel had shared with Siobhan and her family while his was still in Paris. Now it was a week before Christmas and Daniel was running himself ragged trying to get this issue out.

"Daniel, Slow down." Siobhan said as she set a cup of coffee on his desk. "The issue is done, you just need to send it the printer."

"I know, I just want to make sure its perfect." he replied not taking his eyes off the book.

She sat down across from him and sipped on her tea. She had been done with her work for almost an hour, but she knew that Daniel was on edge about this issue so she wanted to stick around and make sure he was ok. Crossing her legs she tapped her heal against the edge of his desk. Tap Tap Tap… Tap Tap Tap… Tap Tap Tap

"Is there something you wanted?" looking up she smiled at him and shook her head, taking another sip of her tea she started tapping her foot again. Tap Tap Tap…. Tap Tap at… "What?"

"well, is everything spelt right?"

"yes" he said not looking up.

"Is every photo approved and positioned right?"

"yes" he said looking up at her and glaring.

"Has every clothing line been featured? Are they all put on the pages that were promised?"

"okay okay, I get it… I'm obsessing" he said and leaned back. "you win, I'll drop it off at the Printer."

"Good, but you might want to pick your mother up from the air port first, She's been waiting for an hour… lets hope she didn't have to call a cab." smiling she stood and laughed when it registered to him that he'd forgotten his mother.

"Crap! Why didn't you tell me!" He yelled, while pulling on his jacket.

"I did Sir, but you would not stop looking at the book" walking out to her desk she slipped out of her new Avon boots and reached under her desk. "I will be late tomorrow"

"Why is one of the kids sick?" he asked and she noted the general look of concern on his face.

"no, but I have to go to the kids school. The little ones are having a career day and they wanted me to go." pulling her Jeans out of her large purse she slipped them on under her skirt and smirked when Daniel turned around.

"oh well you can just take the day off if you want to, I mean we don't have any meetings tomorrow" he stuttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"you know I never took you for one to blush" zipping up her pants she took off her skirt and shoved it in her bag just as the elevator doors opened. "well looks like she did get a cab."

"Daniel Meade!" sitting back down in her chair to zip up her boots Siobhan smiled at the tall blonde woman who came into the room.

"Hi mom how was your trip?" Daniel asked like nothing was wrong.

"you were supposed to pick me up" His mother said crossing her arms " I waited at the airport for over an hour… and what were you doing?"

"I was working on the Christmas issue. I'm sorry." he said and tilted his head trying to look innocent.

Siobhan snorted, standing she pulled on her wool sweater and stuffed on a beanie. " Ma'am, I'm Siobhan Johnson your sons new assistant"

"Oh hello, yes, Betty mentioned you. And I think Daniel said he spent Thanksgiving with your family… and he might have mentioned that your mighty feisty." Siobhan smiled, she liked Daniels mother already, she was down to earth, but she knew she was from money.

"I bet he did" She said and picked up her brown leather bag, " Ma'am, Daniel is going to drop the Book off at the Printer, and I am taking the town car home would you like a ride?"

"I would love one" Mrs. Meade said and patted her sons arm "I think you should keep her."

"Don't worry, She's not going any where until at least after Christmas" He answered smirking. "Her children made me promise to buy them all Christmas presents"

"And I told you that you didn't have too" Siobhan said as she walked with Mrs. Meade to the elevator. "Now get a move on or that issue wont be on the stands tomorrow morning."

"CRAP! SIOBHAN" he yelled and darted off towards the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay kids, hold hands and don't pull your little bother to hard!" Siobhan yelled as she watched her kids get on the skating rink. It was two days before Christmas and the whole MODE building was on vacation until the first of the year. A day in central park was just what the Doctor ordered. She had been working impossible hours and had very little time to spend with her kids. Leaning against the railing she watched as her kids scooted around the rink while trying to get their footing. Times like these was when she missed her husband the most. He loved the holidays, the dressing up for parties and watching the kids open their presents in delight. He would have loved the house full of kids she had now.

Hearing her cell phone ring she moved away from the rink an answered it. " Siobhan Johnson"

"Mrs. Johnson. This is Officer Calasky, I have some bad news for you"

Daniel rushed into NYPD and looked around frantically. Siobhan had called him an hour ago crying, saying she was down at the precinct and she needed his help. Walking into the waiting room he saw all the kids sitting watching TV. "Abigail"

"Mr. Meade!" Abigail said and stood up. He watched at the teenager ran a nervous hand through her hair and tugged her jacket around her. "Moms in a bad way."

"what happened did she get arrested?" he asked hoping she hadn't, though he couldn't imagine why she would be.

"We were at the ice rink, mom got a call." Abigail quickly wiped away a tear and took a deep breath. "our house burned down. There's nothing left."

"oh my God" he said and pulled the girl to him hugging her close, when he saw the other kids looking he held his arms out for them and hugged them as well. "where is your mom?"

"She's talking to the police, They said it was a faulty wire. We plugged to many lights into the outlet…" Carina said and turned towards the door as Siobhan came out, wiping the tears from her face.

"Siobhan" he said and let go of the kids. "they told me what happened"

"Every thing is gone… everything." Daniel caught her in a hug as she sobbed. He had only known Siobhan and her kids for a few months but he felt as if it were his family that had been affected. Running a hand down her hair he leaned back and looked at her,

"Don't worry we will get this all figured out."

At around one in the morning Siobhan sat in Daniels apartment sitting on his bed, drinking a hot cup of tea. He'd brought them to his three bedroom apartment and pulled out all the blankets and sleeping bags he could find. She'd told him several times that she could get a hotel room but he had insisted that she stay with him until her house could be rebuilt or she found a new place. Looking up she gave him a week smile as he walked into the room.

"how are you holding up?" he asked and sat on the bed next to her.

"okay, I just can't believe everything is gone." picking up a pillow she hugged it and swallowed a sob.

" I've been shopping for their Christmas presents for months, and all the pictures and Clothes. Every thing"

" those things can be replaced, did you have the pictures backed up?"

"I post every picture on my Facebook. But I had baby clothes and birth certificates, pictures of my husband and their parents" wiping away her tears Siobhan took a deep breath. " I can't afford to replace everything and the house can't be rebuilt until I get the insurance check, and we might not even get that!"

"Don't worry about it, there are perks too working for a very rich man" he said and rubbed her arm. Siobhan put her hand over his and shook her head. "don't say no, if you need help, I'm going to help. I would have done the same thing for Betty or any one in her family. Heck I do believe I helped pay for her sisters wedding"

"ha" Siobhan chuckled and leaned on him. "I have to go shopping tomorrow. And if were going to stay here you have to get a Christmas tree. The kids would just die if they got up and Santa didn't have a tree to put the presents under."

"okay, How about you give me a list of the things you got them and I will go out and buy some more, while you guys get another tree"

"Sir" she started but he squeezed her shoulder.

"I think you can call me Daniel now, you are living with me" smiling at him she sat up.

"okay then Daniel… Don't worry about getting them presents I have a little money in my account I can get them some more, plus I know you already have presents for them."

"No I want to, plus mom said she was going to be bringing some things by tomorrow for the girls." he winced when she swung around and glared at him, she was almost as good as Alexis, and Betty when she did that.

"you called your mom? Oh MY God, did you call betty too?"

"well…. No… see she's still laid up from having the baby so I didn't want her rushing out here, I thought I would wait until later to call her?" He said and looked down at his hands "Look I know your mad, but I wanted the kids to have a good Christmas, and I know my mother loves kids so I called her and she said she had lots of stuff for the girls"

"No, that means she's going to go buy a lot of stuff for the girls!" Siobhan said and stood up "Gah! Do you know how long its going to take me to pay you back for everything you've already done? I can't afford to pay your mother back too!"

"Siobhan" Daniel said standing and putting his hands on her shoulders "Calm down, you don't have to pay us back anything. I just want you guys to have a good holiday."

Siobhan sat back down in a huff, things were really screwed right now. He watched as she hugged the pillow to herself again and when her shoulders stared shaking he puller her into his arms. He refused to allow her and the kids not to have a good Christmas. Absolutely refused.

In the early hours of Christmas morning Siobhan sat in the middle of Daniels living room looking around at the mess of wrapping paper and boxes. She had spent most of the night wrapping presents and sifting through the things that Claire had brought by. While she loved Claries efforts, some of the things were just to much for her girls. Like the four hundred dollar D&G boots that she had gotten them and the Armani watches she had gotten the boys. Those things would be put away for a later date when the kids were older.

She stood and stretched out the kink in her back. Sighing she toed the mess of wrapping paper and shook her head, she glanced over at the couch and decided to lay down and close her eyes for a while.

Siobhan woke up later and looked around, she could hear muffled laughs from the kitchen and she could smell the bacon cooking. Sitting up she noticed that someone had cleaned up the mess. Standing she smiled and walked into the kitchen to see Daniel cooking breakfast wearing a Santa hat while the kids sang Christmas songs and sipped hot chocolate.

"Merry Christmas my munchkins!" she said happily and ruffled Alex's hair.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed and hugged her "SANTA CAME!"

"I see that baby" she leaned over and kissed her kids as she walked around the table and sat in the only other empty chair at the head of the table. "how long have you guys been up?"

"about an hour ago" Abigail said and set down the book she had been reading "Mr. Meade insisted on cooking breakfast even though me and Carina said we could."

"and like I said I don't mind." she looked up to see him walking over to the table with a platter of bacon and pancakes "you all deserve a break"

"thank you" she whispered and looked down the table at her children, At sixteen and fifteen Abigail and Carina were a lot more responsible then they should be. Anna and Amie at ten and nine were still oblivious to what was going on though they felt the pain, she shielded them as much as she could. Austin and Tyson her twins at six were always happy as long as there was food and spider man was on TV. And her baby boy Alex was just happy his mom was home.

"so did you sleep well?" Daniel asked her as he took a bite out of his pancake,

"I did, I was up most of the night… helping Santa… but I got a few hours sleep" she smiled at him "thanks for cleaning up the mess"

"No problem" he said and winked at her. Her stomach did flip flops and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Taking a big bite she tried to hide her blush.

Three hours later they were all sitting in the living room surrounded by wrapping paper, toys, boxes, clothes and way to many cosmetics for Siobhan's taste. Hearing a knock on the door Siobhan said she would get it and stood to open it when it opened and a short man came in "Daniel !" he called out and stopped short when he saw Siobhan "oh hello."

"Can I help you" she asked and was cut off as several other people came in. They looked like a family and seeing the resemblance she smiled "you must be betty's family"

"yes" the man said and stuck out his hand "Ignacio Suarez."

"Siobhan Johnson, Daniel new assistant… and well roommate for the time being" Turning she smiled as Daniel came into the room and pulled them all into hugs.

"Its good to see you" he said and she watched as he chatted happily with the family for a few moments before she excused her self.

Walking back into the living room the told the children to quickly pick up their stuff and put it away. Daniel had guests. She turned to see Mr. Suarez smiling at her and her family " you have a beautiful family, Mrs. Johnson"

"thank you" she replied and ruffled Austin's hair as he passed by. "Why don't you guys get comfortable while I get some drinks?"

"no, no. Daniel told us why you're here why don't you relax. We came by to cook for dinner, its become a tradition of sorts." Mr. Suarez said and stopped when Daniel came into the room.

"Betty used to drag me to their house for holiday dinners so I decided that we should start switching off, but I forgot it was my turn" he said and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"See we knew you would Daniel" a tall skinny young man said as he came into the room "We brought the groceries."

Siobhan smiled at how the two other men picked on Daniels forgetfulness. It seemed that even if Betty was gone he was essentially still apart of their family. "I'm Justin"

"Siobhan" she said and then looked down at her feet suddenly realizing they were all dressed for the day and she was still in her pajamas. "If you'll excuse me. I have to make sure the kids are being good and get dressed"

They all nodded and as she walked down the hall she felt an arm on her shoulder. "If its to much I can ask them to go home" turning she shook her head at him.

"No, no its alright, I just need to get changed. Besides it will be nice to get to know the family that shaped Betty" she touched the hand on her shoulder and then walked into the room she was staying in. It was looking to be a good Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later Siobhan and her kids were still living out of boxes at Daniels house. She'd gotten the insurance check a week ago and was surprised an shocked to see how much it was. After doing the calculations in her head she figured there would be enough to rebuild the house she had lost in the fire, and then still have enough money to buy a bigger house and put some aside for college tuitions. She'd been poring over real estate books and she had looked at several houses but nothing seemed to jump out at her. Or maybe she was just so used to getting up and seeing Daniel in the morning that she didn't want to move out.

Shaking her head she stood and turned off her computer. Walking over to Daniels office she knocked "Its lunch time do you want me to get you anything?"

When he looked up and smiled at her she felt something in her stomach in her chest shift and she couldn't contain the blush that showed on her face. "You okay?"

"yeah, just a little hungry" she said and looked down at her feet.

"well come on lets go out and get something to eat then" he said and she shook her head

"no its okay, I can just pick you up something"

"no, I want to come. Its been a long morning already and I want to get out of the office." he said smiling. Pasting fake smile on her face she nodded and turned. Only to stop dead in her tracks. Her older brother Nate O'Dell was standing in front of her desk grinning.

"hello little sis"

"Nate" she said cautiously walking up to him and looking around "what are you doing here! And how did you get in"

"Carina called, seems you forgot to mention last time we talked that your house burnt to a crisp" Her brother said and crossed his arms. "Mom was pretty pissed that you didn't tell her"

"PLEASE! Tell me she's not here!" she exclaimed only to hear her mother yell across the room.

"Siobhan O'Dell Johnson, por que você não chamou-me?" turning she smiled at her mother

"Mom"

"Vestido você mamã me! senhorita. Por que você não chamou quando sua casa incendiou?" sighing she shook her head and turned when she heard Daniel.

"Umm Siobhan. Everything okay out here?" He asked looking unsure.

"Daniel, Sir… This is my mother Paula O'Dell and My stupid big Brother Nate O'Dell" she said and stood back to let his shake her brothers hand.

"Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta!" her mother exclaimed acting like Daniel wasn't even there.

"Mother English! Not everyone in the room can speak Portuguese!" Siobhan said and shot Daniel an' I'm sorry' look.

"Well if you would just tell me what is going on then I wouldn't be so upset." Her mother huffed out and then crossed her arms.

"Mom, were all fine. Yes, the house burnt down but I didn't want you rushing out here!"

"Coração doce, Sweet heart. I am your mother I am going to worry!" Sighing she pulled her mother into a hug.

" I know." stepping back she looked over at Daniel "We'll we can still go out to lunch but you'll have to put up with my family"

"no its okay" he said and then pulled out his keys "why don't you take the rest of the day off, take them by the loft and see if you can squeeze them in some where"

She hissed quickly and caught her brother as he took a step forward. "Não faça Nate, Deixe ele em paz"

Her brother glared at a Confused Daniel and turned to her "Sua vida com ele?"

"Just until I can find a place."

"Umm, did I say something wrong" Daniel asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"no, no. He's just over protective" taking the keys from him she turned to her desk and grabbed her purse. "Thank you Daniel. I'll see you later"

"No problem. Oh and hey did you want me to pick something up on the way home for dinner?" He asked and she winced again. She was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

This is a ruff Translation. Sorry to anyone who speaks Portuguese and I didn't translate it right!

por que você não chamou-me :Why didn't you call me?

Vestido você mamã me! senhorita. Por que você não chamou quando sua casa incendiou: Don't mom me, now why didn't you call me and tell me your house burned down?

Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta: you still haven't answered my question

Coração doce: Sweet heart

Não faça Nate, Deixe ele em paz: No Nate leave him alone

Sua vida com ele: your living with him?


	4. Chapter 4

Siobhan sat at the kitchen table drinking a glass of wine when Daniel came in later that night. He laughed quietly at the expression on her face and said he was going to get changed. She shook her head and thought over the last few hours. Her mother and brother had bugged her the whole way home. Asking her why her boss would go out of his way to help her and if there was anything going on. In her dreams she thought and chuckled to her self.

"what's funny?" Daniel asked as he came back into the room.

"Nothing" she said and took a sip of her wine. "except for the fact that my brother thinks you seduced me and I am secretly carrying your love child."

Daniel nearly dropped his glass of water. "really?"

"yup, can't seem to figure out why a billionaire would help lil ol' me" smirking she shook her head " they are way to over protective"

"they just want to know your safe" he said and sat down next to her. "did you find a place for them to sleep?"

"yeah Nate is crashing in the boys room and Mom is in your room, if that's okay?" she said and then realized she should have asked.

"Its alright, its kind of your room now anyways" he said grinning at her. Shaking her head again she stood an walked over to the sink. Pouring the last of her wine down the drain she sighed.

"I'm going to need tomorrow off. With them here I'm going to have to find a place soon. Or you'll be over run with the rest of my family when they show up"

"Don't worry take as much time as you need" he said and walked over to her as she put her head in her hands "hey , its going to be okay. You can stay as long as you need too"

"I know its just, I wanted to be in a new place by the time I told them what happened. And if you think Nate is bad just wait until the rest of them show up."

"the rest of them?" he asked

"My Uncle Tito, My sister Eve and my grandmother Caroline will be coming next week" she said and sighed when she felt him pull her into a hug. He was not only rich handsome and caring, the man could give one hell of a hug.

"We'll find you a place real quick. How about I take the rest of the week off with you and help?"

"No Daniel I can't ask you to do that" she said and leaned back to look up at him "I've already taken over your home. I can't ask you to take time off of work to help me find one of my own"

"Your not asking, I'm just going to. My mother would love to take over for a little while" he said and kissed her forehead.

Siobhan about melted. The things she could imagine him doing with those lips. Stepping back she chuckled when she hit the sink "ouch"

"can't get away from me that quick" he joked and stepped back to give her some space. "Come on I'll sleep on the floor tonight and you can have to couch"

Smiling she took his hand a squeezed it. "first you let me move in, then you buy my kids loads of Christmas presents. Now your giving up the last comfortable place to sleep. What next? Your fortune?"

She was joking and she was sure he knew she was but when his face got serious she worried that she had said something wrong. "Daniel I was just…"

"no, I would do anything to make you and your kids happy."_

Daniel lay awake early the next morning looking at a sleeping Siobhan. She snored. Not an annoying snore, but a soft one. Huffing he got up and rand his hand though his hair. He shouldn't be thinking about her. She was his assistant. The only one he ever had that even compared to Betty. But for some reason she was in his mind constantly. He liked getting up every morning and listening to her get the kids ready, he liked tripping over the little ones as he tried to make breakfast and chasing Alex around the house trying to get him to put some clothes on. His loft had been so cold and lonely after his wife had died and now that Siobhan and her kids where here it seemed more like a home.

Shaking his head he walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the smell off something delicious.

"Mrs. O'Dell, you don't have to cook" he said

"Mr. Meade! I didn't hear you get up. Come come, I'll make you a plate" she said and shooed him to the table. "And I love to cook, I have a large family, its natural to me"

"Mrs.…."

"Call me Paula! Now here eat up, everyone else will be up soon and then there will be none left" She said and put a plate in front of him. He smiled when he saw chorizo and eggs, with a tortilla.

"Betty's father used to make this all the time when I stayed over" he said and began to eat

"Ahhh, the beloved Betty, yes Siobhan has told me about her" Paula laughed as she sat down across from him with her coffee. "told me she wasn't sure she'd ever live up to her"

"Siobhan is a God send. I couldn't have picked anyone better to take over"

"Now, Daniel. Tell me…. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Daniel almost choked on his food. Looking over at the woman he laughed and shook his head,

" I was at least hoping this conversation would wait until after I ate"

"well my daughter is living in your home." she asked

"I am just a friend. I would have done the same for Betty, and I do believe her family took me in a time or two." he said and leaned back in the chair.

"I just worry. Siobhan just up and moved half way across the country. Saying she needed a new start. I worry that she didn't think things through" Daniels softened at the look on her face.

"She's doing okay, despite her house burning down." He watched as she nodded and then tucked back into his plate.

"Aye! Mother! I missed your cooking" Siobhan said as she came into the kitchen and eagerly scooped herself up a plate.

"yes I know you did. Now what have you been feeding my grandchildren? They look like skin and bones" Daniel smiled, this is what he would miss when they all moved out.

Thinking about what Siobhan's mother had asked him. He questioned himself. What were his intentions toward Siobhan. He knew he felt something, and he knew he loved her kids as if they where his own.

He knew when they did move out he would be lonely again and he didn't want that. He had to do something. And he had to do it fast.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Siobhan stood in front of the old brownstone in Manhattan, her kids were deliriously happy. They would be closer to all the big shows and She had to admit that it would be an easier commute into work. It was the first house the realtor had shown them and everyone had fallen in love with it on the spot. It had Six bedrooms, two living rooms and a full basement the former owners had used as a family/recreation area. It was big enough that Carina and Abigail and Austin could each have their own rooms, and with all the space in the basement she could put up a few walls and have some guest rooms.

"So when does it close?" turning she smiled at Daniel.

"In a week, The owners were going bankrupt, so I got it at a steal"

"how much of a steal" Daniel asked and she could see the worry on his face.

"its in good condition don't worry, but it was originally listed at a million"

"Damn Siobhan!"

"And I got it for half that price." She said smugly. "They wanted out fast and I negotiated, put on my pouty face and said my kids really wanted this house."

She smiled as Daniel laughed "Wow, I know better then to cross you"

Shaking her head she looked down at her watch and sighed. It was after three, The kids would be arriving at the loft from school. "come on I need to get home, the kids should be there soon"

"well… I kind of told your mom that I was taking you out to celebrate" he said and blushed.

"But, I just got the house, when did you arrange this?"

"While you were sighing the paperwork" Laughing she smacked his arm, he was blushing again and it was doing funny things to her.

"Fine, but I want to be home in time to tuck the little ones into bed." She said and tucked her arm in his.

"I wouldn't miss that for the world."

They'd gone to a fancy SOHO restaurant, then he'd dragged her to a bar for dancing. At eight they laughed as they came up the elevator. She'd had more fun with him then she thought she would have. He'd spun her around on the dance floor and told her stories of how Betty had to teach him to salsa over the phone.

"You were in love with her weren't you?" she asked and as soon as the words were out of her mouth she regretted them. He suddenly looked very serious.

"I think at one point I might have been, but everybody that knows Betty is a little in love with her" he replied and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, it wasn't my place to ask" she stuttered, "Its just you talk about her so much"

"Its okay really" he said and smiled at her "Betty was just the first person to put me in my place and show me I could be a better person. Before her I was just Daniel Meade the playboy, and when she walked into my life I was thrown for a loop. Yeah I guess I do love her, but not that way, we are best friends"

"Well I'm glad that she helped you to be who you are, because I don't know if I would have like Daniel the play boy" she said and stepped off as their elevator came to their floor.

"Siobhan" Daniel said and took her hand stopping her. She looked up at him, she could see the emotion in his eyes like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. "Look, I…. you know after you move out, you can still come over anytime you want, the kids can come and hang out and you can come to me for anything"

Tilting her head she smiled at him again. It amazed her just how much of a giving heart Daniel had. He surprised her every day. "Thank you, I really appreciate that. And you are more then welcome to come to my New and very awesome house anytime you want."

"yeah" he said laughing and walked with her to the door, never letting go of her hand.

Daniel hefted another large box up to the second story of Siobhan's house, finding Anna and Amies room fast he dropped it and huffed. That was the last one for upstairs. Taking a breath he looked up and down the hall, he had sworn the girls were in their room. Walking down the hall he looked in each of the rooms until he came to Austin's room. Opening the door he laughed as everyone popped out and said "SURPRISE!"

"what's this?" he asked and looked around taking in the big bed and blue curtains.

"Well, Austin decided that he didn't want his own room , and the boy's room was still big enough for the three of them," Carina started

"So, we thought we would give you a room of your own" Abigail finished shyly.

"Really" he asked genuinely surprised.

"the kids like having you around and I know we tend to bring our work home most days." looking over he noticed that Siobhan was in the room. "So when the kids suggested this we pulled some of the furniture from the attic down. It needs a bit of cleaning about we thought it would work"

"you guys didn't have to do this." he said and he could feel a sob creep up his throat.

"Yes, we did" looking down he saw that Austin and Tyson were now standing right in front of him "You gave us a house so now we give you one"

"Thank you" he said and scooped the boys into a hug, soon all the kids come over to hug him.

"the surprise is not over yet!" Turning he saw Paula standing in the hall way. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand and continued to pull him down that hall. "While you were at work today, something very special showed up at your loft."

"what is it I didn't…." Stopping at the top of the stair he finally let his tears come, Standing there with Henry , Little Daniel Suarez- Grubstick and her whole family was Betty. He took the stairs two at a time and scooped her into a big hug "Betty"

"Daniel!" she said and rocked with him back and forth "I missed you"

"I missed you so much too!" leaning back he looked her over and smiled "you look great"

"So do you, I think I left you in great hands" smiling at back at her he looked up the stairs and smiled wider at Siobhan

"I think you did too"

After dinner that Paula and Ignacio made together, Daniel sat with Betty in the family room. She looked so good. She was glowing as she feed her son. "I still can't believe you named him after me"

"Well why wouldn't I?" she asked and smirked at him. "you're my best friend."

"You could have named him after Henry" He said and leaned over to rub the four months olds head. "he's beautiful"

"I wanted to name him after you, you gave me my start and if it wasn't for you I would have never taken a chance on Henry, I'd probably be in queens still with Walter."

Sighing he smiled, "Well crap, you've just stolen my idea for when I get married"

They both laughed and when she offered to let him hold his God son. He nodded and held out his arms. Looking down at this little boy made his heart ached for his own. He knew he had lost something good when he found out DJ was not his, but sitting here holding little Daniel made him feel like he was missing something.

"So tell me how things are going at MODE" Betty asked and leaned her head on his shoulder

"great Willimina has been so tame that we hardly know she is in the building"

"Really, that's different… she's not dying is she?" Betty asked and he laughed softly.

"Not that I know of. Amanda and Marc are the same, they still make those video blog's, and steal things from the closet when they think no one is looking"

"I miss it here" she said, looking over at her Daniel sighed, they all missed her too. He wanted her to come back so bad just so that he could call her whenever he wanted, and talk to her about his feelings for Siobhan and the kids.

"So how is Siobhan doing." she said and then pinched him hard "By the way that's for not calling me when her house burned down!"

"Ouch Betty!" he said and chuckled "Besides she reminds me of you when your mad so I didn't call, she didn't want me too"

"Well at least I know she takes care of you"

"yeah she does, and her kids are wonderful do you know Carina plays hockey? I swear she is the coolest teenager I know!"

"Really what else" Betty asked seemingly excited to hear about it.

Daniel told her about taking the kids to school and how he thought Alex was going to grow up to be a nudist. How Carina and Abigail always brought home straight A's and What Anna and Amie had been in their school productions. "And the twins, you've read the Harry Potter books right? They make the Weasley twins look tame"

"wow it sounds like you've had a really busy time with them around" Betty said and smiled at him. He could see the gleam in her eyes, she had sat there and listened to what he said, and he didn't even have to tell her how he felt about Siobhan.

"Betty, I don't know if I can handle this" he said and cleared his throat "I don't think I will be okay now that they have moved out."

"Oh Daniel" she said and took the baby from him putting him in his car seat. Turning back around she pulled him into a hug. "It will be okay, and its not like you'll never see them, the kids gave you a room in the house for heavens sake!"

"I know but I've just gotten so used to having them all living with me. The loft will be so empty now." Daniel leaned over and put his head in his hands "I don't know what to do."

"tell her how you feel."

Looking up he looked into Betty's smug face, "you set this up?"

"No, not really." she replied and Daniel leaned back and laughed "I knew what you needed, you needed someone like me to take care of you. Someone who would welcome you into their family."

"And you just happened to know I would fall in love with her?"

"No, well I was hoping. But I was really just hoping she would take care of you like I did" Daniel put his arm around her shoulder and leaned over to kiss the top of her hair.

"What would I do with out you?" he asked.

"Die old and lonely" Betty said and he laughed, God it was good to have her back, even if it was just for a little bit.

Siobhan stood in her new kitchen smiling, they had spent the whole day unpacking and bringing things over from Daniels loft. Daniel, she thought. It was going to be different not waking up and seeing him in the mornings. She had gotten so used to him being around. She had forgotten what it was like to have a man in the house, She missed Emanuel still and while she would always love him she knew it was time to move on.

"well, Siobhan we have to be going" turning she saw Betty standing in the door way putting on her jacket.

"So soon, it feels like you just got here?" she said and walked over to pull her friend into a hug.

"The baby is getting tired, Daniel said we could stay at his loft tonight since its late and Queens is a long drive"

"Well you have to come back by before you leave"

"Can I tell you a secret?" Betty asked

"Anything" Siobhan said and leaned over.

"I'm back for good" Standing back up straight Siobhan gaped at Betty.

"Really!"

"Claire called me and said they had an opening at their political Magazine for a junior editor position."

"Oh my God Betty!" Siobhan said and hugged her again. "have you told Daniel?"

"No, I want him to find out when we have the big meeting on Monday. So don't say anything okay" Nodding her head she fallowed Betty out to the front hall and hugged everyone else goodbye.

"you know Daniel I'm sure we can get to your house just fine, why don't you stay here" Hilda said and Siobhan could see the look on her face, she was up to something.

"Well I don't want to impose" he said and looked over at Siobhan,

"Daniel, I have lived in your home for almost three months, you are more then welcome to stay when ever you want, you even have your own room" She said and crossed her arms.

"Fine" he smirked back at her and then turned to his other family "I'm sure Betty still has her keys, just let your selves in. use anything you want."

"good now go to bed you look like crap" Justin said as they all left.

When the door closed behind everyone Siobhan leaned up against it and sighed. "I am so glad they came to visit."

"So am I, I really missed Betty." Pushing off the door she nudged him in the shoulder.

"So the kids are asleep, Nate is on the cot in the basement and Mom is asleep in my room" she said and smiled widely,

"I'll get the ice cream and meet you in my room if you hook up the DVD player."

Monday morning could not come soon enough for Siobhan she was practically bouncing in her chair. The whole way to the office Daniel had nettled her about why she was so fidgety and when she wouldn't tell her he put on his puppy dog face. She had refuse and he had stomped into his office mumbling something about friends telling friends everything. Looking down at her watch she smiled, in twenty minutes they would head to the meeting for all of the EIC's. Hearing her phone ring she picked it up,

"Daniel Meade's Office"

"Hey its Betty, Is he still all moody?"

"yes, he's been pouting in his office all morning" They laughed and she quickly hung up when Daniel came out.

"what's so funny?" he asked as he put his suit jacket on.

"Nothing just talking to one of the girls in Accounting she wanted to know if I could come out for lunch, but I told her you had to be at a meeting, and I needed to take notes." She said and stood to fix his tie.

"Fine don't tell me what its about" he said and stomped off. She laughed and fallowed him, "Big baby"

When the walked into the conference room Siobhan quickly sat down and pulled out her note pad.

"Now, I have called this meeting because as you know Valarie from Politics' Today is taking a job at the White House" Claire said and the whole room clapped for the Young woman who was leaving. "I have hired some one who I think will do big things for this company and the Magazine. Please welcome Betty Suarez- Grubstick"

Siobhan didn't even know she was holding her breath as she waited for Daniels expression, but when she saw his face light up and him shoot across the room to scoop his best friend up she let it out and laughed. It was good to see him so happy, and while she knew he had been happy with her and the kids around, she also knew he would be even happier with Betty home.


	6. Chapter 6

With Betty back the time seemed to fly by and soon it was six months later. Siobhan's family had gone back to Idaho and she thanked God that her Uncle Tito hadn't killed Daniel. Every day that passed she was sure she was falling in love with him. Despite her moving out of his house they had still remained great friends. She was sure for a while there it would develop into something more but it never did, and while she had wanted it to she was not going to push it.

Betty and Henry had bought a house not far from Siobhan's and soon were a huge presence in their lives. Henry had decided he wanted to stay home and take care of little Daniel so instead of going back to work for Meade Publications he had taken on several private accounts, As well as carting all of her kids to and from school.

While they had tried to keep work at work Siobhan and Daniel had often found themselves sitting at the kitchen table going over proofs and photos shoots while helping the kids with school work.

It was officially summer vacation, Abigail had been given and internship at Betty's magazine while Carina had begged and begged Daniel to allow her to work in the closet over the summer. He had agreed but only if she promised not to allow Wilhelmina to get to her, and that she would stay away from the male models.

Siobhan was sitting at her desk typing up the financial reports when Daniel came bounding out of his office.

"I have to run out really quick can you push back my meeting?"

"what's wrong?" she asked, Daniel almost never asked to move back a meeting and she could see the concern on his face.

"Its nothing, Ill tell you about it at home. Please just do this for me" he asked and left.

She watched him leave until he got on to the elevator and disappeared. Shaking her head she hoped that everything was okay.

"Why was Daniel running like he had an Italian Model on his ass?" looking up from her computer she looked at Amanda

"I don't know he just came out and asked me to push back his meeting" leaning back she crossed her arms "do you know what's going on?"

"No, duh, that's why I asked you!" Amanda said and flipped her head "Besides I thought you and him were doing the naughty now, shouldn't you know!"

"Why does everyone think that?" She asked

"Because he practically lives at your house! And he totally acts like that brood of yours are his own kids"

" He's a good guy, and you know if Betty was still his assistant he would be the same way with her" She said and went back to typing, she was not going to let Amanda get to her.

"See I know them and while he did care for Betty, it never would have gotten past the friends stage" Intrigued she looked up at the blonde again.

"Why"

"Betty was his rock, his best friend and while she loved him it just wasn't that kind of love. She loved Henry the first moment he bumped into her."

"well what about Daniel?"

"Everyone is a little bit in love with Betty, I mean… I lived with her, and I have seen her naked so I totally love her" Amanda said and Siobhan shook her head.

"anyways"

"Daniel hasn't looked at Betty that way in a long time. But you Miss thing he looks at like you're a gourmet meal"

Siobhan laughed loudly. "You have got to be kidding me! Daniel doesn't look at me that way, I mean yeah there were a few times that I thought maybe…" she stopped quickly and put her hand over her mouth.

"OH tell me!" Amanda said and Siobhan shot out of her seat and ran for the bath room. She could hear Amanda behind her, when she got there she locked her self in a stall. "I know your in here!"

"Go away! I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did!" Looking up she sighed, Amanda had climbed on to the other toilet and looked over at her "Now tell me or I am going to text everyone!"

"FINE but you keep this to yourself or I wont get those Jimmy Choo's you wanted." She demanded and come out of the stall.

"fine, Fine Girl Scouts Honor"

"well there where a few times at the house I thought maybe he was going to kiss me but, he kind of just clammed up and stopped" Siobhan said as she remembered one of the nights they had camped out in her room to watch scary movies.

"OH I SO TOLD YOU!" Amanda yelled

"Shut up!"

"So what are you going to do about it"

"nothing" Siobhan said and ran a hand through her hair.

"why, its obvious you feel something for him." Amanda said and Siobhan stopped to look at her for a moment, This woman who she had thought was shallow for so long had a caring side to her.

"Because I am his assistant its not proper." she said finding the only excuse she could think of .

"That's bull and you know it. No one would care, like I said everyone already thinks your sleeping together" Amanda leaned on the sink next to her "besides I haven't seen him this happy ever."

"Really? Not even when Betty was his assistant" she said sarcastically, she knew she would never live up to what Betty had been,

"Not even close, yeah she made him happy and she made him grow up. But you make him glow"

Siobhan walked up the steps to her house four hours later, she was sleeping on her feet. Daniel had called and said he needed her to cancel his meetings that he would explain everything to her when she got home. Opening the door she called out for everyone only to get no answer, setting her bag down she walked into the kitchen and crossed her arms. Daniel was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking a glass of wine, a second one sitting next to him.

"So are you going to tell me why I had to convince Armani that we were still committed to doing the shoot next week, and lie to him about why you weren't there" She asked and sat across from him

"Yes" he said and pushed the glass towards her. " Something happened with Anna today"

"Daniel why didn't you call me! Why didn't Henry call me?" she said and as she went to stand he took her hand and grinned at her " why are you grinning!"

"Its not that bad, she called me upset, made me promise not to call you" he took a deep breath and continued. "She started her period."

Siobhan sat there for a moment and took what he had said in. Anna had started her period. "Oh my God, Henry must have been a mess!"

"you have no idea" he said and laughed.

"Why didn't she want me to know"

"She thought she was dying and didn't want you to be there" they both laughed and Siobhan let out a relieved sigh.

"Wow, I now officially have three teenagers." she said " it's a little early though."

"I called the doctor to check and he said sometimes it happened to girls who have been though a lot, everything is fine though."

"Good" taking a drink of her wine she smiled at him "What did you do after that?"

"I told Henry to go get some pads, when he got back I brought all the kids back here. Carina and Abigail are up stairs talking her through it." Standing she walked around the counter and hugged him. Despite the fact that these were not his kids and that he didn't need to do anything for them , he had still dropped an important meeting made sure her daughter was not a mess.

"Thank you so much Daniel I don't know what I would do with out you" leaning back she smiled at him.

"I think you would have one very upset eleven year old"

"no I mean it, you have really stepped up to help out around here and I can't thank you enough"

"well I can think of one thing" he said and she could see he mischievous look oh his face, smacking his arm she laughed and tried to move away , but he just held her tighter. "why is that so funny?"

"because… its me and you…" she said biting her lip.

"Siobhan" he said and took her face in his hands "This last year has been the best of my life, I never thought I would enjoy shopping for kids and playing toy soldiers with your boys. But I have come to realize there is nothing in the world I would rather do then this, you and the kids have become my family and when you moved out I thought I would be alone again. But you guys made sure I was still involved."

"Daniel?" she said, smiling widely she leaned over and kissed him lightly. " I love you too"

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, I think I have for a while and just didn't want to believe it" she said and put her arms around his neck.

He kissed her soundly and pushed her up against the counter, when they had to pull away for air he smiled at her " do you think it would be soon for me to just move the rest of my things in?"

Laughing she shook her head, she kissed him again. It felt like heaven, his body wrapped around hers and his hands in her hair. Leaning back she grinned up at him "do you think it would be to soon if I asked you to marry me?"

Daniel's eyes got wide and his smile grew, he kissed her harder, making her week in the knees, they pulled apart and laughed when they heard Carina yell "Abby you owe me twenty bucks, I told you mom would ask first."


End file.
